


The Locker Room

by glace_mince



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apathy, Dominance, Horny Teenagers, Humiliation, Jealousy, Locker Room, M/M, Macro/Micro, Male Homosexuality, Non-Sexual Submission, Secret Crush, Shoe Kink, Shoes, Shrinking, Size Difference, Stalking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glace_mince/pseuds/glace_mince
Summary: 16-year-old Ryda wakes up late to school one day and walks. After skipping class, he ends up in the boy’s locker room, which ends up as a huge mistake. He is ultimately dragged into undesirable situations, is shrunk, and faces near death as he ventures through a hostile environment.





	1. In Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks about domination (particularly being stepped on/humiliation) are spread throughout the story, so read with caution. There are two endings to the story, a good and a bad one.

The rain pouring outside 16-year-old student Ryda’s house shattered the silence of his bedroom. Fumbling with his pencil, he tried to finish procrastinated homework from days before. Despite being an academic student, he was incredibly lazy - his only motivation for turning in late work was to boost his grade just an inch. He often found himself in his room for long periods of time, locking the door and doing nothing but school work. 

At school, he led an average social life. He had just a few friends, but not many people paid attention to him. He often ignored the school’s drama and had no extracurriculars. In other words, life was pretty average. 

\-- 

One morning, Ryda woke up incredibly late as the result of a late night study session. He looked at his clock and saw that school started in less than ten minutes. He thought of simply not going, but rushed to get out of his bed anyway. The school could only allow so many tardies.  

He rushed to put on an outfit and strapped on his backpack before heading out of the house to walk. Though his school was only around a mile away, it took an eternity to walk there along the road. Most of the time, though, Ryda used an alternative route he’d discovered under the sidewalk that was inevitably quicker. The storm drains were large enough for someone of his stature to walk through and were generally cleared, aside from the occasional branch or pile of debris he had to walk over. 

Ryda walked to the entrance of a tunnel around a block away from his house. Though he didn’t have his watch and he forgot his phone, he assumed school was starting about now and that he’d inevitably come in late. ‘Oh well,’ he thought to himself. His first period wasn’t that important anyway.. 

While strolling through the enclosed corridor, he had to rely on the light from the occasional grate or had no light at all, simply walking straight and dragging his hand along the damp wall for guidance. 

Around a mile later, he came upon the grates directly below the school’s main sidewalk. Though it was only a foot wide, it formed a strip intended for water drainage along the entire stretch of sidewalk. Expectedly, this was the only section of the tunnel littered with trash. Students carelessly threw gum, paper, and whatever else down there instead of in a bin. 

Often, Ryda made a game out of finding the most eccentric item thrown in there on a daily basis. One time, he found a teacher’s dirty bathroom pass. From that alone, he could probably tell where the student went to the bathroom that day. 

Ryda approached the grate opening with caution. A gym class was currently walking in the front of the school and the last thing he wanted was to be spotted below a drain of all places. As he quietly walked, he looked above and saw the scurry of shoes as they hit the grate. To them, he wasn’t anything - just something under their shoe. 

As he continued walking towards the end of the opening, most people had passed by and only a few people remained nearby. By now, just a few boys stood on top of the grate, not intending to move. 

Out of pure curiosity, Ryda stood directly beneath them and listened in to their conversation. From what he could tell, the boys were muscular and an athletic type of person. 

“Someone lost their phone and told coach about it. I wonder where it is,” Ryda could confidently make out. They were mostly talking too quietly for him to understand, even directly below them. 

“Should we go and find it..?” another one replied. Ryda had been listening in from under them for what seemed for around five minutes when, suddenly, one of them shifted their legs and swayed their Nikes above the grate. In doing so, he kicked some dirt off of his sole and it fell directly in Ryda’s eyes. “Ow..” he winced, taken aback by the dirt. 

“Did you hear something?” the boy, named Vera, said to his friend, scanning the surrounding area. By then, the other kids had ran off elsewhere and the area was generally silent otherwise. Panicking, Ryda ran to the end of the drain and accidentally crunched a twig under his foot. He set his bag down to avoid weight.

Vera looked below him. “Oh, it came from the sewer. Probably a rat, then.” 

‘Yeah, I’m totally a rat,’ Ryda said to himself. He recognized Vera from one of his classes, and he was one of the typical popular boys. He was an obvious hottie with his blond hair, blue eyes, freckles, and sharp sense of style. Ryda was a closeted gay but never acted on his love for boys, opting to act as asexual instead. 

Ryda exited the tunnel from a storm drain opening at the side of the school, out of sight from anyone nearby. By now, he’d missed most of his first class. He hurried along the sidewalk and dashed by the corner of the building, beside the same people he was just under. He looked at them from the corner of his eye, getting a better look at Vera’s tall stature and perfect face. They, however, paid him no attention, almost like he wasn't even there. 

Ryda walked in school and entered the main office, signing in on the late arrivals sheet. He didn’t really plan to go to class, though. Instead, he wanted to take a risk and go shower in the boys’ locker room to clean the dirt off his face. The PE class was currently in the external gym, so he knew he had time. 

Ryda opened the locker room door slowly to avoid the squeaking sound it often made. It was pitch black inside and smelled strongly of cologne, which was typical. He turned on the lights and glanced around the messy room. Backpacks, stray clothing, towels, and other accessories lined the edge of the room or sat atop the benches. On the other side, an L-shaped array of lockers in poor condition were left open or lazily stuffed with clothes. 

He walked past the mess and began to undress in the middle of the room. He dropped his white shirt to the floor and was about to take his pants off when he heard a noise coming from outside. He realized it might be someone coming back to the room. Panicking, he searched for places to hide behind or in. The bench? No, it was too small to fit under. How about a gym bag? No, someone might open it and find him inside. His mind raced as he glanced over to the lockers and immediately thought of going inside one. Perfect. He found an empty locker on the bottom row and stuffed himself inside, managing to fit in a fetal position. It wasn’t comfortable, but it worked. He managed to close the door and peered through the tiny slit it provided. Surely, nobody from the outside would be able to see him in it. 

The sound of footsteps grew louder and louder as he calmly waited in the locker. Seconds later, Ryda heard the locker room door fly open, producing an ear-deafening screech. Obviously, the person entering had no plans of being stealthy. Recognizing the voice, it was the kid he had watched from under the sewer grate - Vera. He and one of his friends named Aiden walked in the room and chatted about random stuff. 

Ryda was relieved that it wasn’t a teacher, though being caught by a classmate - especially one who had no idea who he was - would perhaps be more embarrassing. To avoid being caught, he remained absolutely silent and sat still, hoping for them to exit sooner or later. To pass the time, he listened in to their conversation. 

“I know he left it in here somewhere,” Vera spoke.

“Where do you think he did?”  
“That’s what I’m trying to find out, smart one. Help me look.” The commanding and sarcastic tone of his voice resonated within Ryda. He knew that Vera had an incredibly dominant personality. He watched as the boy carelessly tread over Ryda’s white shirt, staining it with the same mud that had caught him off-guard in the storm drain. The fact that Vera paid little attention and simply walked over it enticed jealousy within Ryda - he enjoyed the thought of being dominated with little care and apathy. More tension built within him as he watched the boy open lockers from the other end of the bay, rummaging through people’s stuff in pursuit of the phone. Uh-oh.. Meanwhile, Aiden searched through the backpacks on the floor on the other end of the room, speaking again. 

“Do you know why the lights were on when we walked in? I remember turning them off when we left.” 

“No idea, maybe a custodian walked in.” 

“Yeah, probably.” 

Vera continued to rummage through the lockers, edging closer to Ryda’s hiding spot. Ryda was tense now, praying that he’d see the closed locker and simply move on from it. He closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable as lockers opened and slammed closed next to him. 

“Wait a minute..” Vera said. Ryda opened his eyes, heart pumping quickly. Vera was standing directly in front of the locker, his sweatpants blocking Ryda’s view of the room from the slit. 

“Grab me a stool. I think I know where it is.” Ryda quietly sighed of relief. Thank god. 

Aiden obliged and searched for one, returning in a few minutes as Vera stood impatiently. “I found a metal cage instead,” Aiden said as he dropped it in front of the locker. 

“Took you long enough,” the boy sneered. Even his friends were given little respect. The world revolved around his own whims, it seemed like. 

Ryda peered out of the slit and looked above, seeing the familiar soles of Vera’s shoes as he stood on his tiptoes. Knowing he was beneath a near human god without their knowledge trapped him with feelings of lust. 

“Got it.” Vera said, stepping back down to the ground. “What do you think we should do with his phone?” he asked Aiden. 

“Let’s ransom it. If he can’t give us $200 within a day, we’ll smash it..” they sneered and laughed, giving Ryda chills of pleasure. He fantasized about being that phone, at the total mercy of the boys beholden of it. Vera carelessly threw the device in his pocket and the two decided to remain there for the rest of class, chattering away on a bench facing Ryda’s hiding place. He knew that escape wouldn’t be an option - he’d simply have to wait for everyone else to leave before the coast was clear.

It took seemingly forever for the period to end when the door flew open with more boys coming into the locker room, sweaty from playing sports. The noise went up trifold. They began to change and gathered their bags, flashing their bulges and sexy abs as most of them pulled their shorts down. The view was mesmerizing, as well as the thought of being completely hidden from sight. Nobody knew he was there, almost like he was nothing at all. 

The slamming of lockers often interrupted his session of euphoria as it rung the space around him and hurt his ears. When the bell rang, the noise and chatter gradually faded as the group hurried out of the room, including Vera and Aiden, who switched the lights off. Vera spit his gum out on the floor as he left, without a care in the world.

In a minute, the locker room went from a bustling chatterbox to being dark and silent. Ryda took advantage of this time by stepping out of the locker to stretch his aching legs. In the darkness, he searched for his missing shirt, probably located somewhere on the floor. He hadn’t been paying attention to it after seeing all the hot boys in there. After a minute of crawling around, he finally found it kicked against the edge of a locker, caked with dirt and shoeprints. The boys must have been merciless to whatever found its way under their feet. “Mmm.. I wish that were me,” he joked. Ryda, semi-disgusted at having to wear a dirty shirt, shook the dirt off of it and put it back on. He was definitely not presentable now, so going to his next class was a bad idea. 

Not to mention that he forgot his backpack in the storm drain. He brought nothing else to school. His plan to take a shower in the locker room was ruined because of Vera’s phone quest, though his mesmerizing view of the changing boys was definitely worth it. Perhaps he’d stay here for another period to see more..


	2. Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryda is seemingly shrunk to less than an inch tall and ends up stuck to someone's shoe as he's caught in gum. A sticky situation ensues.

Ryda struggled to find his way around the dark room, let alone find the light switch. He knew he wanted to stay in there for another period, but didn’t know where to go. Back in the locker? ‘No, it’s too uncomfortable..’ he thought to himself. The next class was probably walking towards the locker room as struggled to find a spot, so there was no time to waste. Trusting his prior knowledge of the room, he ran towards the restroom attached to it, also in darkness, and sprinted into a stall. Though the school bathrooms were gross, there was no other option. 

If someone came in and specifically choose this stall, he’d be caught. Ryda prayed against that outcome. At the same time, he heard the locker room door fly open, with loud banter destroying the room’s silence. Thankfully, the rooms ran by separate light switches, so he wasn’t in danger of being caught - not yet, at least. If he could just wait for a few minutes until all of them left, it’d be okay to come out of hiding. 

Unfortunately, that scenario was all too good to be true. Ryda peered out from under the stall as he saw a shadow approach the bathroom. Panicked, he sat against the wall and contemplated his next move. Without thought, he ended up curling into a ball, closing his eyes and wishing he could disappear. 

The light flickered on, much to Ryda’s bewilderment. He cringed, squeezing his eyes even tighter in preparation of the embarrassing conversation to ensue. Multiple boys packed into the room. When he heard loud footsteps and heard his stall door fly open, he began to stutter without opening his eyes. 

“I was just-” he spoke, before cutting himself off. Whoever was there paid him no attention and simply put the toilet cover up. Cautiously opening his eyes, he found himself far from where he expected and glanced around. Instead of looking at the boy in his face, he was looking at the back of an incredibly large toilet from the top of a bolt. 

He didn’t believe it at first.. did he really shrink to a miniature version of himself? Was he completely invisible to someone less than a foot away from him? From a human standpoint, he couldn’t be more than an inch tall and appeared like a small ant. The situation was completely unreal and it was almost like a dream to him. But, even if he was, this was his complete fantasy. 

Hastily, he ran over to the boy’s hot Adidas shoes and stood beneath them as they bent against the side of the toilet. The shoe’s outsole appeared as huge crevices to him, so much so he could probably fit under it without being crushed. Something as miniscule as this boy’s shoes appeared like a two story building from his view. Ryda peered out of the stall, seeing an array of shoes walking in and out. There’s no way he’d make it out without the fear of being pulverized into the ground by rubber. 

Perhaps Ryda had been contemplating about escape for a bit too long, forgetting about his current situation. As the boy stood up to flush the toilet, Ryda was unfortunately caught under his shoe, conveniently stuck to a piece of gum they’d stepped on earlier. As it turns out, it was the same gum Vera spit out as he left earlier that day. 

“Oh my god, help!” he yelped, unable to be heard by even the boy, named Stefan. Ryda watched as his view changed from total darkness to an aerial view of the floor every time Stefan took a step. Now, he was nothing but an irrelevant morsel under someone’s foot without them or anyone else knowing of his existence. He was still completely unsure why he shrunk or how, though. 

Ryda forcefully watched as the ground under him changed from concrete in the locker room to tile in the hallways back to concrete outside. His underfoot view was both mesmerizing and headache inducing at the same time, but he managed to stay conscious. 

Stefan sat in the grass and extended his legs, allowing Ryda to see clearly again. He sighed in relief, thankful to rest after being swung like a pendulum. Not wanting to be stuck again, he desperately tried to free himself from the gooey mess that suspended him there. However, it was futile: the gum was too sticky to fight with his reduced strength. 

With nothing to do but sit there and watch people playing soccer in the distance, Ryda started listening in to the boy’s conversation with his friend. 

“They stole my phone and I need to pay them back for it, apparently. Can you believe that?” the larger boy said. It was ironic, given that he saw both Vera and Aidan discuss it last period. 

Aside from listening into their conversation, Ryda had virtually nothing to do. He never would’ve imagined his day would pass by stuck to the bottom of a classmate’s shoe, as if he were dirt. From this angle, he saw someone approach Stefan, paying no attention to him. 

“Hey, Stefan, do you wanna play Soccer with us?” they asked. Ryda cringed, imagining how painful that would be.. 

“Nah, I’m gonna go back to the locker room,” he said. Ryda sighed in relief. “No worries! I’ll catch up with you later!”

Stefan got up from the grass and headed back to the locker room, submerging Ryda in darkness. He got increasingly dizzy as his view changed from concrete to tile and back. 

The locker room door screeched open and Stefan walked over to his bags, starting to undress. He slid his shoe off, flipping it to its side and exposing Ryda to the rest of the room. 

By now, all of his body except his head was completely submerged in the gum, allowing him to breathe. The gum’s discoloration and dirt had ruined its originally white surface, allowing him to stay relatively hidden. 

“Hey Stefan, I think you have some gum on your shoe,” someone from the edge of the room yelled out to him. 

“Oh, do I?” he sarcastically called back. Ryda panicked and prepared for the worst, knowing he’d been detected. Stefan held the shoe to his face and examined the gum. “Yuck, I don’t know when I stepped in that. I think I squashed a bug in it too, though. That’s pretty sick!” 

“Woah, let me see!” another boy chimed in. Soon, a few boys stared at his shoe, all taking a glimpse at the “bug” they couldn’t recognize as a human. Afterall, his face was probably beat up after being supplanted on the ground over a hundred times. 

“Woah, it looks like a praying mantis,” one said. 

Ryda hated the extra attention, but stayed completely still to avoid being detected as alive. He might as well be dead if that happened, knowing that they’d mercilessly stomp him until he was level with the ground. They probably didn’t like bugs...

After the crowd dispersed, Stefan walked over to the bathroom and ran water over his shoe sole. The gum became less sticky as he did so. Ryda nearly drowned in the constant stream of water, but maintained his stillness and held his breath. After the gum peeled off completely, Stefan carelessly threw it in the trash (or aimed to) and walked out, turning off the light. Ryda, now wet, thankfully didn’t land in the bin full of paper towels. It would’ve been impossible to get out if he did. He stuck to the rim of the bin, suspended by the gum. Now that it was wet and increasingly rubbery, though, the teen was able to free himself and fell to the ground from a surprisingly large drop. Exhausted from the day’s whims, he crawled under the trash bin and decided to rest. Thank goodness he was freed and didn’t have to suffer with any more boys for now. Escape was something he’d worry about perhaps after the school day was over to avoid being stepped on yet again. 


	3. Drain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryda uses the drain as a “route” to yet another locker room, where he ends up in a new situation.

Ryda awoke from his nap, almost forgetting his current situation. “Oh, yeah. I’m less than an inch tall and slept under a trash can in my school’s locker restroom,” he joked. Though his circumstances were ridiculous, he was positive it wasn’t a dream by now. He probably would’ve woken up - it seemed too real to be fake.

Peering out from under the bin, he saw the scurry of shoes as they moved across the concrete floor, appearing as huge stomping machines to Ryda. He was unaware of the class period or time of day; it was hard to tell. Regardless, it was useless to wait around for the boys to leave - they could be in there all class period (skipping class, of course). Like a cockroach fleeing detection, he scurried out from underneath the bin and found refuge under the sinks. It was safer under here, the risk of being stepped on was virtually none. Contemplating his next move, he noticed that everyone outside of the stalls had already left. ‘It’s the perfect time to escape this hell,’ he thought. He ran across the bathroom floor, looking at the door and nothing else. It was the long stretch to freedom now... 

Suddenly, he felt an extreme spray of liquid pound against his back, causing him to lose his balance and tumble, then slide along with it. Caught extremely off-guard, Ryda realized what was happening but could do nothing as his grip to the ground was too weak to combat the powerful stream of pee pouring onto him. Gravity lead him to one place - the drain in the middle of the room. Why someone was peeing on the floor instead of in a urinal was beyond him, but it was clearly intentional. Ryda met the edge of the drain, seeing the pipe’s straight drop into who knows where. Accepting his fate, he allowed himself to be drained into the pipe with no resistance, falling a few feet into a horizontal drain. 

Thankfully, the stream wasn’t strong enough to carry him beyond the fall. He listened as the teenager above spoke to a friend about the incident. 

“Bro, I just peed on some bug and it went down the drain.” 

“Haha, nice. It shouldn’t have been in your way.” The boy momentarily looked into the drain then walked right over it, leaving Ryda in darkness for a second. 

The miniature boy was devastated. His path to freedom was wholly destroyed by some kid who pissed on him, figuratively and literally. His clothes reeked of pee, but that wasn’t his concern at the moment.    
“How do I get back up there..?” he asked himself. The room returned to darkness as the last few kids left and turned the light off. Great, nowhere to go and in total darkness. After he sat there for a moment, not knowing what to do, the light returned. He listened in on the conversation above as a few boys entered. 

“Uh, where should we dump the ice and water?” one of them asked. “Probably in the sink,” the other responded. 

“No, there’s too much of it for that.” “How about the toilet, then?” “No.. uh, wait.” Footsteps approached the grate right above Ryda. “Aha! There’s a drain here. Let’s just dump it in there and it’ll melt.” “Sure.” 

‘Oh god,’ Ryda thought. ‘It just had to be where I am, didn’t it?’ his sarcasm kept him sane in this unreal situation. 

Without warning, the cold water splashed into the drain and hit him smack in the face. He was carried down the horizontal drain along with the dumped water, taking him to an unknown place. His vision faded to pitch black as he moved increasingly farther away from the light source. He let himself be moved in the cold stream, knowing that he’d be unable to get a grip on the slippery plastic pipe. ‘This will probably end up in the sewer pipe,’ he thought. He might as well prepare his nose for what was coming.  Thankfully, though, that wasn’t the case. The stream eventually halted at a specific spot in the pipe, probably the result of a clog. Despite the water flowing through, Ryda got caught in the glob of disgusting material. Still able to move, he climbed into the connecting pipe that ascended diagonally. He hoped it would lead somewhere.. 

After walking in there for what seemed like an hour, cautious of flowing liquids, a light source became more and more visible. The diagonal pipe ended directly under a drain grate, which was perfect. No vertical drops to worry about climbing. Peering through, he looked around the room above. It was another locker room, but not the one from the gym. This one was more modern and luxurious. Lockers lined both sides of the hallway-like space. At the back of the room stood an office space with its own door. He wasn’t sure where this place was or what it was for, so he walked around and started to explore for himself. Getting his own tour of an exclusive place was pretty nice, he thought.

Despite nobody being there, Ryda decided to stay close to the walls. If someone were to enter, he didn’t want to be spotted or crushed. He made his way to the office, easily fitting under the door. Looking up, he saw an array of football related accolades and trophies on the walls. ‘This must be a coaches’ office,’ he thought to himself. The last thing he wanted was to be detected by a teacher or coach, but he took the risk and explored anyway.

 Climbing atop a shelf, he got a better look of the room from that vantage point. Maybe he’d camp out here for the night, not even knowing the time it was. As he hid behind a picture on said shelf, the sound of footsteps approached the office. He watched as the door unlocked and in came what looked like a teacher’s aide. A girl, she looked too young to be a teacher yet too old to be a student. She made her way over to the desk and sat down, starting to browse on the computer. From his view, he squinted at the lower right hand corner and saw the time. 5:30 PM, it read. 

“Okay, so nowhere near time to sleep,” he noted to himself, sarcastically. 

As he waited for sundown, he examined the photos on the shelf. They were of the football team, the coach’s family, reunions, and other memorabilia. Ryda moved back to get a better view of the team’s photo when he forgot to realize: the shelf didn’t have an infinite ledge. He lost his balance and yelped as he flew backward, hurling towards the floor. His scream wasn’t heard by the girl, who continued to browse the computer. Instead of splatting on the floor, Ryda conveniently landed in a tub of what seemed like a powder substance. It was difficult to move around, though, so escape would be impossible. 

‘Dammit,’ he thought to himself. After having escaped being thrown down a drain, he thought the worst of it was over. Sadly, that wasn’t the case now. Around a minute later, the tub’s inside turned to total darkness as the girl screwed the lid and carried it out the door, creating some turbulence.


	4. Plastic Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an interesting turn of events, Ryda ends up in a plastic bag and nearly dies after being stepped on by unaware boys.

Ryda listened to his outside surroundings from inside the container, jostling around as it was being carried by the coach’s aide. It was pitch black in there, so he used his other senses to detect where he was and what was going on from the outside. 

A few minutes later, he heard the girl speak again, presumably to the coach. 

“I have the protein powder you asked for,” she said. Ryda could make out only a few words of their conversation as plastic proved to be a difficult medium to listen through. The boy moved as the container exchanged hands. 

“This is the wrong flavor,” the coach said, reading the label. “I wanted the chocolate type and this is vanilla. You can take this one home if you’d like, though. It has no use to me.” 

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t see that one in the room.” She glanced at the label and smiled at the coach. “I’d love to have it.” 

The container exchanged hands once again and jostled as the aide contemplated where to bring it. She’d have no use for a massive container of protein powder. 

“I’ll ask the track team. They might like it,” she spoke aloud, confusing Ryda. 

‘Uh oh,’ he thought. The thought of involving more people in his predicament was concerning.

\-- 

The tub was set down on a foldable table. Through the container walls, Ryda could hear the chatter of a group of boys. A booming voice broke the otherwise indistinguishable noise. 

“One of our aides was kind enough to give us some protein powder for you guys to enjoy. It’s on the table if you want some for later,” a teacher spoke. 

The boy prepared for detection by burying himself into the powder, only coming up for small breaths. As he heard the lid unscrew, he buried himself in for a final time to avoid being seen as they peered in. Light flooded in as the lid was completely removed. 

“Ooo, it’s vanilla. My favorite.” someone said as they brought a cup into the container. 

Ryda prepared for the worst as he, along with a significant amount of powder, were scooped up by a measuring cup and placed into a bag. The boy, named Jeison, lazily stuffed the sealed bag of powder into a pocket and walked out, intending to go home. 

As Jeison sprinted down the hallway, the thought of stuff falling out of his bag didn’t cross his mind. Ryda helplessly watched as the bag of powder that he was encased in fell from the larger boy’s pocket and onto the ground, barely making an impact. Jeison promptly noticed and turned around for a second before deciding to move on. The bag of vanilla powder wasn’t worth coming back for. 

Ryda, in panic of being stepped on, tried to escape from the sealed bag. His insignificant body, though, was unable to open the bag from its inside. He peered out from the transparent plastic bag, taking note of his surroundings. Right now, he was in the middle of a dimmed hallway, presumably near the school’s gym. 

He struggled to escape for what seemed like an eternity before he heard noises coming from one side of the path. He looked over and felt his heart sank as he realized there was someone coming.. but not just one person, a whole sports team was walking down the hallway. He couldn’t recognize who they were from his perspective, but it looked like they were coming back from their practice. 

Ryda could only hope for the best as they approached. The boys didn’t care or notice the small bag on the ground, continuing to talk with their friends as they walked. The sea of shoes came closer and closer, before one shoe eventually supplanted directly on top of the bag, piercing it with their cleat. Ryda felt the wind knocked out of him as the pressure build up nearly collapsed his lungs, only made worse by the powder itself clumping on top of his puny body. 

To the larger boy, he simply stepped on a piece of garbage and continued on with his day with no memory of it. But, to Ryda, that one step nearly killed him. He felt a dull pain radiate through his entire body as he struggled to regain his composure. His limp body was too weak to move, let alone escape. 

Moments later, another boy stepped on the now punctured bag, paying no attention to it or whatever was in there. Ryda yelped in pain, but went unheard. By now, Ryda barely remained conscious as his body went numb from the pain. 

Someone in the back of the group found the trash lying on the ground and threw it in a nearby trash bin, totally unaware of the shrunken person inside. Unknowingly, though, he saved him from an almost certain death of being smashed into paste.


	5. Sticky Situation, Part II

Ryda woke up confused as to where he was and with pain all over his body. His entire body was surrounded by some sort of powder and it was dark all around him. When he started to remember what happened the night before, he was simply astonished to be alive. 

After a minute or so, he managed to free himself from the clumps around him and escaped the bag through a tear at the top. He looked around and saw that there was nothing but used cans, crumpled paper, dust, and other discarded objects. ‘Am I in a trash can..?’ he thought, looking up at the huge opening seemingly miles above him. 

‘Shit, how am I gonna get out of here..?’ he pandered, attempting to climb the black bag beside him. It was impossible to get a grip on it, let alone climb, so that option was out of the question. He tried yelling for help but after a while, he realized he was wasting his energy. Occasionally, he could hear the sounds of students as they walked by, oblivious to his predicament. 

After exhausting his vocal cords, he heard footsteps come towards the trashcan and hoped that they’d spot him. Instead, though, whoever walked by simply threw their gum into the bin. Ryda tried to run as he saw the meteor-like glob of gum plummet towards him. 

Sadly, though, he couldn’t escape in time. The gum landed on top of him, trapping him in a sticky mess of rubber and saliva. Just when he thought it couldn’t get worse than being trapped in a trash bin, now he was stuck in someone’s discarded gum. Ryda used most of his energy trying to free himself, but realized it was futile.

Chapter 6 - Discarded (bad ending)  
Chapter 7 - End (good ending) 


	6. Discarded (Bad Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of two endings. The other ending can be found in the next chapter for a happier ending. :)

As he continued to struggle to get himself free, someone from above threw an empty can inside that plummeted towards him. Luckily, the can’s opening landed directly on top of the piece of gum, submerging it inside the can’s interior. The liquid residue that was left drenched Ryda, allowing him to free himself from the gum. 

However, that didn’t help his situation at all. He was now in an upside down can with no method or escape. He tried to push the can over to no avail. The aluminum was too heavy for him to move. 

He heard footsteps come towards the bin and froze. It seemed like they were just passing by when he heard them speak from directly above him.  
“Someone couldn’t recycle, could they?” they sighed.  
Their voice was immediately recognizable to him.. It was Vera! 

He shifted around in the can as Vera picked it up and started to carry it along the hallway, completely oblivious of the smaller boy’s presence. After a minute, Vera set down the can on the ground in front of the recycling bin and lifted his foot over it.

As Ryda sensed a looming darkness over him, he looked above to see the tread of Vera’s shoe through the hole as he prepared to flatten the can. Ryda panicked, realizing what he was about to do. But, it was too late.. CRUNCH! With one swift motion, Vera flattened the can under his foot without much effort. 

Vera picked the flattened can up from the ground and tossed it in the blue bin, never thinking about it again. Unknowingly, he smashed a shrunken boy who was stuck inside, killing him with nothing more than his shoe. Ryda suffered the same fate as any other bug that happened to find itself under the boy’s foot.


	7. End (Good Ending)

“Aghhhh!” Ryda screamed out of frustration. His humanity had been completely taken away from him. He was no longer a person, but only a mite of dust unable to free himself from a superior race’s discarded gum. He wished that life would just turn back to normal without having to deal with any of this.. 

After struggling for a bit more and using most of his energy, he was exhausted. There was nothing he could do to help his situation or get out of this mess.. 

As he breathed heavier and heavier, his head began to feel dizzy. He was losing consciousness out of exhaustion and fatigue. He went limp and gave up, closing his eyes and passing out.. all hope was lost for him. 

\-- 

“Hey, you!” someone shouted.  
Ryda jolted awake after a teacher shook him. “What are you doing in the trash can?? Get out of there, now!”  
Ryda stared at his arm and legs, now in correct proportion, in disbelief. He was slouched over in the trash can with his knees curled up and with gum in his hair, but that didn’t matter.. he was back to normal! Upon the realization, he grinned.

He got up and looked at the teacher, who was furious. “Skipping class to sleep isn’t funny, young man.” 

“Bruhh.. someone really slept in the trash can??” he heard a classmate say. He looked over at them and saw that it was Vera. ‘If only you knew what happened..’ Ryda thought. 

He was glad that entire situation was over and that he’d returned to normal size. He now knew what it was like to be nothing more than a bug in a school filled with unaware boys. He shivered at the thought of being squashed underfoot, thankful to return to his humanity. 

From now on, he tried to avoid both the locker room and Vera, forever remembering what happened that one day. As much as he wanted to believe it was a dream, it was simply too real and too hard to believe, let alone explain..


End file.
